1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fused polycyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device using the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device is an electronic element in which a thin film containing a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound is interposed between a pair of electrodes. When an electron and a hole are injected from the respective electrodes, an exciton of the fluorescent or phosphorescent compound is produced, and the organic light-emitting device emits light upon return of the exciton to its ground state.
Recent advances in the organic light-emitting device are remarkable, and have resulted in the following features, for example. That is, the organic light-emitting device emits light having high luminance at a low applied voltage and a variety of emission wavelengths, has high-speed responsiveness, and allows a light-emitting device to be reduced in thickness and weight. This suggests that the organic light-emitting device can be used for a wide range of applications.
By the way, research has been vigorously conducted on fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compounds to be used as components for organic light-emitting devices. An organic compound described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-254610 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-270103 has been proposed as a blue-light-emitting material out of the compounds.
However, the organic compound proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-254610 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-270103 and an organic light-emitting device using the compound still have room for improvement from the viewpoint of their commercialization.
The commercialization specifically requires, for example, the following. An optical output with additionally high luminance or additionally high conversion efficiency is needed, and an improvement is needed in terms of durability against, for example, a change over time due to long-term use and deterioration due to an atmospheric gas containing oxygen, moisture, or the like. Further, when its application to a full-color display or the like is assumed, an organic light-emitting device to be used that emits blue light is requested to emit blue light having a good color purity with high efficiency. However, those problems have not yet been sufficiently solved as well.
Therefore, with regard to an organic light-emitting device that emits blue light, an organic light-emitting device having a high color purity, high emission efficiency, and high durability, and a material for realizing the element have been particularly requested.